Wind of Change
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Ron Weasley kalau Pesta Dansa Natal 1994 akan membawa banyak angin perubahan dalam hidupnya. Lima perubahan istimewa yang akan mengubah masa depan hubungannya dengan Hermione Jean Granger...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Ronald Bilius Weasley kalau Pesta Dansa Natal 1994 akan membawa banyak angin perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Perubahan yang pertama, ia yang seumur-umur tak pernah berkencan harus mengajak anak gadis berdansa bersama. Kegiatan kurang kerjaan, sulit dan menyebalkan yang sudah pasti tak sebanding dengan permainan olahraga terbang Quidditch yang seru, asyik dan menyenangkan.

"Kau itu laki-laki, Ron. Apa susahnya sih meminta cewek menari bersama?"

Hermione Jean Granger, murid perempuan kebanggaan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang disebut-sebut memiliki kecerdasan setara Odysseus (pahlawan mitologi Yunani yang terkenal cerdik dan pandai meloloskan diri dari berbagai situasi pelik) mendengus menyindir.

Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali Ron berceloteh ke sana kemari, mengeluhkan ketidakmampuan, atau dalam kasus ini ketidakberuntungan dalam mendapatkan pasangan dansa yang layak dan sesuai, Hermione entah bagaimana langsung menjelma menjadi kuda sakit jiwa. Mendengus-dengus dengan suara beresonansi tinggi yang bisa terdengar sampai ke sisi lain dunia.

"Mana bisa begitu, Er-may-ni. Mengajak gadis datang ke Yule Ball tidak sama seperti melaso binatang ternak. Meski cuma satu malam, para pria butuh persiapan matang, teknik pengetahuan intim dan rayuan paten yang mendalam," Ron melahap setengah potong tar lobster dengan sekali telan, tak sadar sama sekali dengan ekspresi mengancam yang tercetak di rahang Hermione yang menegang.

"Teknik pengetahuan intim apa maksudmu?" Hermione mencengkeram kuping cangkir keras-keras, menatap kasar wajah lonjong Ron yang berbintik-bintik hitam dengan sepasang bola mata yang menyempit.

"Maksud Ron, teknik standar dan klise yang biasa ada di dalam buku _Dua Belas Cara Pantang Gagal Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_," Harry James Potter, pahlawan negeri sekaligus sobat laki-laki terbaik Ron dan Hermione buru-buru menengahi.

Tak seperti tengkorak kepala Ron yang tebal, bebal dan jelas-jelas kebal dalam menghadapi aura mengintimidasi Hermione, otak Harry yang jauh lebih peka dan perasa tentu menyadari bahaya perang mantra yang membayang di depan mata.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan Won-Won gemar membaca buku?" Hermione mengerutkan alis tak percaya, melebarkan kedua mata hingga nyaris menyerupai bola.

"Kau tak perlu bantuan buku, Ron. Satu-satunya yang kau butuhkan cuma nyali. Nya-li!"

"Bleh! Bukan cuma nyali, Hermione. Tapi ide spektakuler tentang siapa perempuan yang pantas untuk digandeng ke pesta," Ron mengunyah sepotong besar tulang rawan burung dara rebus dengan suara keras, mementahkan tanpa ampun semua usaha giat Harry untuk mendinginkan suasana.

"Oooh. Perempuan pantas? Pantas seperti apa, misalnya?" Hermione menggeram dari bagian belakang tenggorokan, mengabaikan Harry yang mengurut dahi dengan frustrasi. Frustrasi karena lagi-lagi Ron dan Hermione merusak ketenangan jamuan makan malam di Aula Besar dengan adu argumen dahsyat dan perang kata-kata yang menakutkan bulu roma.

"Yah, yang cantik menarik dan sudah pasti terlihat seperti perempuan," Ron mengibaskan tangan dengan asal, nyaris menyenggol mangkuk bubur kentang keju milik Harry yang tersisa separuh.

"Terlihat seperti perempuan? _Well_, bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih spesifik, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Hermione mendesis tersinggung, mengeluarkan tekanan suara paling berbahaya tatkala menyebutkan nama lengkap Ron. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Hermione setiap kali api amarah tak tertahankan melalap habis stok kesabaran yang tersedia.

"Pokoknya perempuan, Hermione. Pe-rem-pu-an. Aku hanya mau mengajak perempuan yang menarik. Bukan cewek jelek berwajah mirip Troll, Orc atau Ogre," Ron mengernyit tak habis pikir, sibuk mereka-reka mengapa beberapa hari terakhir ini Hermione jadi gampang tersinggung dan mudah naik darah.

Yah, sejak awal berteman, Ron tahu kalau Hermione-si-Nona-Pemuja-Nilai-Serba-Sempurna terbilang galak dan mudah meletup seperti kompor meleduk.

Tapi, semenjak Profesor Minerva McGonagall; Wakil Kepala Sekolah merangkap guru Transfigurasi mengumumkan pelaksanaan Yule Ball (Pesta Dansa Natal yang digelar untuk memeriahkan Turnamen Triwizard, kompetisi bergengsi antar tiga perguruan sihir terkenal sedunia), Hermione berubah menjadi lebih gahar dari sebelumnya.

"Hmph! Cewek jelek berwajah mirip apa?" Hermione lagi-lagi mendengus, menghunjamkan pisau ke lembaran dendeng daging rusa sebelum menganiaya dan memotong-motong makanan lezat berlemak itu dengan kekerasan mutlak yang tak diperlukan.

Di seberang Hermione, Harry yang sudah menyerah menjadi penjinak bom pura-pura menulikan telinga, memilih membunuh dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memilin-milin kwetiau goreng di sekeliling garpu.

"Troll, Orc dan Ogre, Hermione. Makhluk bau, jelek, jerawatan dan berhidung tak rata," Ron dengan seenaknya menyamakan manifestasi fisik tiga monster mitologi dengan ciri-ciri yang identik dengan dua siswi penghuni Hogwarts, si gadis ular Millicent Bulstrode dan mojang canggung Gryffindor, Eloise Midgen.

Padahal, jika dilihat baik-baik, Millicent dan Eloise tentu tak bisa disamakan dengan tiga ras beringas yang lazim tercantum di kisah-kisah dongeng dan potongan buku sejarah.

Jika Troll merupakan raksasa brutal dalam cerita rakyat Skandinavia, Orc tak lain dan tak bukan adalah setan jahat mengerikan penghuni Dunia Tengah. Adapun Ogre sendiri merupakan makhluk kanibal pemakan manusia yang berkeliaran di Eropa Selatan pada Abad Pertengahan.

"Oh, begitu," Hermione menumbukkan tangan sekencang mungkin di atas meja, sepenuhnya memperlihatkan gelagat mesin perang siap tempur.

"Jadi, pada dasarnya, kau lebih memilih mengajak gadis cantik meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan, begitu?"

"Err... kira-kira begitu," Ron mengerjap cepat-cepat, berkedip bingung menghadapi perubahan temperamen dan ledakan emosi Hermione yang sepanas pantat kompor.

Memasukkan segelendong perkamen dan puluhan buku tebal bersampul kulit warna keemasan ke dalam tas sekolah (setiap kali menyantap makanan, baik pagi, siang maupun malam, Hermione memang ngotot untuk selalu ditemani lautan buku-buku. Hobi yang tak pernah memudar meski Ron berulangkali menegur, memperingatkan Hermione kalau membaca saat makan bukan hanya tak sopan tapi juga berpotensi mengganggu kinerja pencernaan), Hermione mengerling sadis untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbalik membelakangi Ron yang ternganga-nganga.

Menelan gumpalan ludah dalam tenggorokan, Ron memandang tak berdaya punggung kaku Hermione yang menghilang di balik pintu kayu tebal Aula Besar.

Yah, inilah perubahan kedua yang dibawa Pesta Dansa Natal 1994. Ia yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja dengan Hermione kini jadi lebih sering bertengkar, berselisih paham dan berseberangan jalan.

Sedangkan perubahan besar yang ketiga, Ron mengingatkan diri sendiri di dalam hati, adalah bangkitnya embrio emosi gelap yang luar biasa asing dan mematikan.

Kebencian buta dan berbahaya yang tumbuh tatkala dirinya mengetahui Hermione berpasangan dengan Viktor Krum, jagoan Institut Sihir Durmstrang sekaligus bintang juara tim nasional Quidditch Bulgaria.

Yeah, perubahan yang benar-benar aneh memang mengingat selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Krum si Bulgarian Bonbon telah menjadi idola utama Ron di lapangan Quidditch.

Namun, melihat tangan kekar berotot Krum melilit dan terangkai di lingkar pinggang Hermione, tak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukan Ron selain mengutuk pemuda bego berhidung bengkok itu menjadi seribu serpihan debu.

"Vicky Krum itu anak Durmstrang! Dia bersaing melawan Harry di Turnamen Triwizard!" Ron menghardik tajam, tak peduli meski cercaan pedasnya menarik perhatian sejumlah murid Hogwarts dan Durmstrang yang tengah menggeliat berdansa mengikuti irama lagu _Do the Hippogriff_ yang dinyanyikan band tenar dunia sihir, The Weird Sisters.

"Jangan memanggilnya Vicky!" Hermione menjerit membela Krum, pembelaan blak-blakan yang membuat telinga Ron memerah seperti terbakar.

"Kau menjijikkan, Hermione. Bergaul dengan musuh," Ron yang gemetar menahan jilatan lidah api dingin yang menghanguskan hati melontarkan cemoohan paling menghina yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Cacian berkonotasi negatif dan tak enak didengar yang sudah pasti membuat butiran kecil air mata menitik satu persatu, jatuh beruraian menuruni tulang pipi Hermione.

"Kalau kau tak suka aku bergaul dengan musuh," Hermione menekankan nada kecut pahit saat menyebut istilah musuh, "Sekarang kau punya solusinya, bukan?"

"Oh ya? Apa solusinya?" tantang Ron, berjuang memberangus dorongan mendekap dan menghapus tetesan kesedihan yang menghantui wajah Hermione.

Hei, di saat kepala sedang panas menyala seperti ini, Ron merasa tak pada tempatnya jika ia mendadak berubah jinak secepat angin kentut bertiup.

"Kalau lain kali ada pesta dansa lagi, ajak aku sebelum orang lain mengajakku! Aku ini perempuan, Ron. Jadi, jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai cadangan terakhir!"

Menyusut sisa air mata dengan telapak tangan, Hermione berbalik cepat di atas tumit, menyusuri undakan tangga Aula Depan di bawah tatapan penghuni ruang dansa yang terdiam.

"Pantat Kuda! Kenapa dia? Kena serangan sindrom datang bulan?" Ron menggeram bingung, tak sepenuhnya mampu menghilangkan bayangan mata berkilau segar Hermione yang dipenuhi bibit air mata.

"Entahlah," Harry yang terduduk murung di sudut ruangan menggerakkan satu bahu ke atas.

"Yang jelas, kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Ron," Harry menikam wajah Ron yang semerah lobak dengan sirat keras tak setuju.

Yeah, memangnya kapan sih Ron tak membuat Hermione menangis dan terisak-isak seperti anak kecil? Tapi, malam ini, si bodoh keras kepala itu sungguh-sungguh kelewatan.

Bayangkan saja, selain baru menyadari jenis kelamin Hermione di detik-detik terakhir pembukaan Pesta Dansa Natal ("Hei, Hermione! Aku baru sadar kalau kau ternyata perempuan. Nah, mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"; tawaran kepepet yang sudah pasti ditolak Hermione mentah-mentah), Ron kembali melukai hati lembut Hermione dengan mengata-ngatai gadis berambut cokelat semak itu sebagai wanita gampangan yang sana-sini lengket dengan musuh bebuyutan.

"Keterlaluan? Aku?"

"Ya, Ron! Kau tak punya hak untuk cemburu! Hermione bebas berkencan dan berpacaran dengan pemuda manapun yang ia suka!" Parvati Patil, bangsawan darah murni berpaspor India yang malam ini terpilih sebagai partner dansa Harry menambahkan dengan marah. Meski dirinya dan Hermione tidak begitu akrab, Parvati tentu tidak suka salah satu teman sekamarnya dihina sedemikan rupa.

Mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan frustrasi, Ron membalas pelototan sinis Parvati dengan sorot sengit yang tak kalah berapi-api.

Sempak Monyet! Siapa bilang ia tak berhak cemburu? Sebagai pria yang benar-benar mencintai Hermione, tentu saja ia berhak untuk cemburu!

_Pria yang benar-benar mencintai Hermione..._

Ron terhuyung limbung saat keyakinan mutlak dan kesadaran berapi-api yang merupakan perubahan keempat yang dibawa Pesta Dansa Natal 1994 meresap masuk ke sel-sel otak, membuatnya terlepas dari jerat labirin yang membingungkan.

Ya, ia cemburu karena dirinya benar-benar mencintai Hermione. Ia cemburu karena jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia menginginkan Hermione hanya untuk dirinya sendiri...

Tak memberi Parvati kesempatan untuk melanjutkan ceramah, Ron meluncur meninggalkan keriuhan pesta dansa. Melesat cepat seakan-akan memiliki sayap, Ron berlari maraton, berjuang menemukan Hermione yang raib ditelan selubung kegelapan malam.

Malam gelap dan sepi yang jika ditangani dengan baik bisa menjadi tonggak sempurna untuk masa depan cerah hubungan percintaan mereka berdua...

* * *

Tak menghiraukan getaran udara dingin membeku dan aroma malam yang mengalir menghanyutkan, Hermione bersandar tak berdaya di tonggak kayu pohon ash tua yang tegak sempurna.

Memelintir sebatang bunga semanggi di tangan, mata cokelat madu gelap Hermione berputar malas, mengamati setengah hati serombongan kelelawar vampir yang berterbangan riang di antara pucuk pepohonan nyiur. Nun jauh di angkasa, tak jauh dari selimut langit malam yang luas berbintang, bulan sabit putih keperakan mengintip riang, melengkungkan senyuman dari balik awan temaram yang berarak perlahan.

Selain perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, tanah lapang berumput hijau yang terletak di bibir Danau Hitam ini merupakan salah satu lokasi favorit Hermione. Sejak awal tahun ajaran pertama, Hermione dan dua sahabat laki-lakinya biasa melepaskan penat pikiran dan melewatkan waktu akhir pekan di taman berangin yang indah ini.

Berbeda dengan Hermione yang memilih duduk mendeprok, tekun membaca di bawah kanopi tebal dedaunan, Harry dan Ron lebih senang memanjat dahan pepohonan layaknya monyet pejantan. Jika jenuh menunggangi batang pohon, dua pemuda penggila Quidditch itu berbaring-baring nyaman di permadani rerumputan, memperhatikan dengan malas arak-arakan awan dan pergantian sapuan warna kanvas langit.

Dengan semua kenangan berkesan yang terajut, tak heran jika Hermione memilih melamuni nasib di padang lapang melandai yang penuh aroma floral lembut ini alih-alih menangis menghabiskan persediaan air mata di kamar tidur asrama.

Menyepak batu kerikil hingga melenting jatuh ke permukaan Danau Hitam, menimbulkan riak gelombang yang bisa membangunkan cumi-cumi raksasa yang sedang lelap tertidur di antara hutan ganggang hitam, Hermione merutuk pelan, meratapi ketololan menahun yang membuat hidup, hati dan perasaan jungkir balik tak menentu.

Ya ampun, apa sih yang dipikirkan otaknya yang kata orang luar biasa encer dan cerdas itu? Bukankah sejak awal ia tahu gaya otentik dan watak asli Ron yang senang sekali menjahili? Bukankah tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan pemuda berwajah burik itu selain membuatnya sedih dan bercucuran air mata?

Lalu, mengapa ia tetap tak bisa berpindah ke lain hati? Mengapa ia masih tetap mengharapkan remaja pria berwatak gila yang tak menyimpan perasaan istimewa yang sama?

_Yah, itulah yang dinamakan cinta, Hermione. Datang tanpa diundang dan merasuk masuk dengan cara yang tak terduga..._

Keasyikan Hermione memilah-milah makna cinta terinterupsi saat garukan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa melesap ke indra pendengaran, disusul dengan aroma segar pasta gigi mint dan keharuman rumput hijau yang baru dipotong.

Wangi khas dan hawa panas mengundang yang identik dengan sosok Ronald Weasley...

Pemuda berambut semerah kebakaran hutan yang sudah mengisi dan mengikat jiwa Hermione sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di kompartemen kereta Hogwarts Express, empat tahun silam...

"Err... Hermione..." Ron membuka mulut ragu-ragu, berdeham beberapa kali untuk membuka jalur suara yang tersumbat. Menggosok kepala dengan telapak tangan, Ron bergoyang-goyang salah tingkah di tempat saat Hermione menatap gusar dari atas bahu.

"Ngapain kau ke sini, Ron? Mau menertawai cewek sejelek Troll, Orc dan Ogre yang sedang menangis sendirian?"

"Cewek jelek? _Bloody Hell!_ Siapa yang berani menyebutmu jelek, Hermione?" Ron menelan geraman, bersumpah dalam hati untuk menghajar dan membakar pantat manusia idiot brengsek yang berani menyamakan wajah cantik natural Hermione dengan spesies predator horor macam Troll.

"Kau, Ron! Kau yang berani menyebutku cewek jelek!" Hermione menuding dengan gaya menuduh, meraung mengerikan dengan suara yang bisa membuat Banshee, si kuntilanak Irlandia tunggang-langgang ketakutan.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau, Ron! Kau!" Hermione mencela marah, mati-matian menahan sedu sedan pahit getir yang meremukkan tenggorokan.

"Pokoknya perempuan, Hermione. Pe-rem-pu-an. Aku hanya mau mengajak perempuan yang menarik. Bukan cewek jelek berwajah mirip Troll, Orc atau Ogre," Hermione mengangguk-angguk berang, mengulangi perkataan melecehkan Ron dengan nada angkuh yang sempurna.

"Kau tidak mengajakku ke pesta dansa bersama, Ron. Itu artinya aku jelek, bukan? Ya, Hermione-si-Jelek-Granger tidak diajak ke pesta sebab Ronald Bilius Weasley yang terhormat hanya mau menggandeng gadis sintal sempurna yang luar biasa menggoda," Hermione melotot dingin, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan.

"Dan puncaknya, kau mencapku penyihir gampangan. Jalang murahan dan menjijikkan yang lebih suka mengkhianati kawan sendiri dengan mengencani pihak musuh," Hermione mengerutkan bibir, memalingkan wajah dengan tegas saat likuid bening mengucur dari mata, mengalir liar seperti air bah yang menjebol dinding tanggul.

Berdiri kaku seperti patung yang membeku, mata biru Ron menggelap dalam kabut penyesalan. Tubuh Ron semakin mengencang dalam tusukan rasa bersalah saat rasa sakit tak terkira menyala di mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah berniat menyakiti dan menorehkan luka dalam tak tersembuhkan di hati Hermione.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah bermaksud menjerumuskan Hermione ke dalam hujan penderitaan dan luka amarah yang berdenyut-denyut.

Tapi apa lacur, kerusakan brutal sudah terjadi. Daripada membela diri dengan menggelontorkan sanggahan dan berjuta-juta macam alasan, akan lebih baik jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang jarang diperbuatnya selama ini.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Hermione," Ron berkata dengan suara berat menggugah, mengagetkan Hermione yang tengah mengumpulkan napas setelah bermenit-menit memanaskan udara dengan semburan sumpah-serapah.

"Apa?" Hermione bernapas cepat dan berat, tak mengira Ron yang pemberang, egois dan selalu berorientasi pada diri sendiri mau menyengajakan diri meminta maaf. Biasanya, selama mereka terlibat dalam keributan tidak penting (entah karena masalah PR atau hal-hal konyol lain), Hermione selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengajukan proposal perdamaian.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku memang bajingan brengsek dengan tingkat kebodohan tak tertolong lagi," Ron mengaku muram. Melangkah dalam sorotan cahaya bulan, Ron bergerak seberani mungkin mendekati Hermione yang berdiri terdiam.

Melepas jubah pesta tradisional yang penuh renda dan rimpel (untung saja ia memutuskan mengenakan kemeja malam di balik busana merah mengerikan itu), Ron dengan lembut membungkus tubuh Hermione dalam selubung kehangatan.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kata-kata kasar yang aku lontarkan," Ron melanjutkan pernyataan, menatap tanpa tersentak wajah merona alami Hermione dengan sepasang mata biru gelap yang menawan.

"Uh... Ron, umm, aku-" Hermione tergagap malu, tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan rantai kemarahan yang membelenggu. Yah, bagaimana Hermione bisa terus marah-marah tak berkesudahan jika Ron sudah meminta maaf dengan jantan?

Belum lagi dengan tatapan panas dan posesif yang memancar dari iris biru sempurna Ron. Kilat intensitas di mata yang membungkus Hermione dalam kehangatan kepemilikan.

Didorong kebutuhan agresif untuk meyakinkan Hermione bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyesal, Ron menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukan, menenggelamkan diri sepuas-puasnya di dalam kehangatan tubuh Hermione yang harum, manis dan menenangkan.

"R-Ron?" Hermione bergumam tertegun-tegun, terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan mesra yang tak disangka-sangka. Merlin! Benarkah yang sedang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan pelukan sehangat sinar matahari yang menyentuh bumi ini Ron Weasley? Pemuda bertampang biasa yang tetap dicinta meski sering bertingkah seperti beruk gila?

Detak jantung Hermione yang melompat tinggi semakin berdentum-dentum seperti piston mesin uap saat bibir Ron berlayar maju, mengusap dan menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan penuh perasaan.

Belum sempat Hermione menghitung napas dan mengembalikan irama jantung ke ritme normal, Ron kembali mengungkapkan kejujuran yang mengejutkan.

"Aku cemburu melihat kau akrab dengan Viktor Krum, Hermione."

"Cemburu? Kau cemburu?" Hermione mengangkat wajah tersentak, menatap tajam dengan mata lebar tak percaya. Ron cemburu? Bukankah cemburu itu tanda cinta? Bagaimana bisa Ron cemburu padanya? Bukankah Ron tidak mencintainya? Bukankah Ron hanya menganggapnya sebagai kawan biasa?

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, Hermione?" Ron meluncurkan jemari di rambut Hermione, menjawab sabar puluhan pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar dijeritkan Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku mencintai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu," Ron menambah intensitas rengkuhan, mendekap erat-erat Hermione seakan-akan takut gadisnya akan melarikan diri.

Menyelimuti Hermione dengan tubuhnya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta di kulit Hermione yang menghangat, Ron menikmati lekuk langsing elegan dan panas tubuh Hermione yang harum memikat. Panas tubuh yang mengelilingi dan mengunci jiwa raga dalam gelora posesif tak terbantahkan.

Mengerjapkan mata keras-keras, menahan buliran air mata bahagia penuh pengharapan yang mendesak keluar, Hermione mendongak perlahan, memandangi wajah Ron yang mengeras dengan ketetapan hati.

Kepolosan jujur, cinta gairah dan kasih sayang hangat terpancar dari bola mata Ron yang sebiru langit tengah malam. Tatapan penuh cinta yang langsung menembus jantung Hermione, membuatnya tak sabar untuk menyerahkan diri secara manis. Secepatnya. Seutuhnya. Sepenuhnya...

"Aku memang tolol, Hermione. Tolol karena baru menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tolol karena aku tak mampu menjual romantisisme. Tolol karena aku-"

Apapun jenis ketololan lain yang hendak diakui Ron terputus saat Hermione berjinjit tinggi-tinggi, menangkap bibir Ron dalam ciuman lembut, dalam dan emosional.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ron," Hermione berbisik di depan bibir Ron yang terbuka, tersenyum lebar tatkala mulut Ron menganga terpana.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Ron bertanya dengan suara hangat dan parau, tak memercayai keberuntungan luar biasa yang melanda. Hermione mencintainya? Hermione yang sering dibuatnya menangis ternyata mendambakannya? Menginginkan pemuda biasa, sederhana dan tak berharta seperti dirinya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Ron. Aku mencintai semua ketololanmu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu," Hermione mengecup sudut bibir Ron, menekankan setiap kata dengan nada lembut tak terbantahkan.

Ya, mungkin Ron bukan pangeran tampan dalam kisah-kisah klasik, mungkin Ron tak akan bisa memberikan cinta sempurna yang berbunga-bunga, tapi bagi Hermione, Ron adalah segalanya. Segalanya yang bisa ia impikan.

Satu-satunya pria yang diinginkan untuk berbagi hari dan mimpi.

Berbagi detak jantung sampai mereka tua nanti...

Memagut lembut bibir Hermione, menghangatkan sekujur saraf tubuh dengan belaian bibir dan jemari, Ron mensyukuri perubahan kelima yang dibawa Pesta Dansa Natal 1994. Perubahan terakhir yang membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan Hermione.

Satu-satunya cahaya berharga dalam jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istrinya.

Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya...

**TAMAT**


End file.
